Talk:Ressha Sentai ToQger
Apparently this Sentai is going to be train-related, considering Ressha (列車) translates to "Train". Not entirely sure at this point, but just an assumption. Kingkaor (talk) 02:00, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Kingkaor :Almost certainly. The fact it's an assumption is why nothing has been added to the page yet, and also why the page is protected so that only admins can edit it. The rule is we only add confirmed info - and right now, that's only the name. : Although, you must admit, a train-themed Sentai is actually a pretty cool idea. Kingkaor (talk) 14:11, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : Totally. It'll probably be like a Sentai version of Kamen Rider Den-O. - Reynoman 4:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) can we add basic stuff like number or production orderArtunism (talk) 02:49, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Kelsey: "Trains?" --Xepscern (talk) 22:29, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Dat logoArtunism (talk) 12:33, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't someone put some pictures on here or update the info? I mean, I've seen some information leaks on this site: http://henshinjustice.com/2013/12/06/first-look-at-ressha-sentai-tokkyuger/ Mecha and Arsenal Should probably add the info from Mecha (Tokkyuger) to the page. The information also had details on the arsenal but I don't see anything on Arsenal (Tokkyuger)... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 06:08, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Website http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/tqg/ Tv Asahi has make the Tokkyuger page -User:I am angry (User talk:I am angry 07:18 26 December 2013 (South-East Asia Time) The Cast *Jun Shison as Right/ToQ 1gou *Jin Hiramaki as Tokatti/ToQ 2gou *Riria as Mio/ToQ 3gou *Ryusei Yokohama as Hikari/ToQ 4gou *Ai Moritaka as Kagura/ToQ 5gou *Tsutomu Sekine as the Conductor *Kappei Yamaguchi as Ticket (voice) / ToQger Equipment Voice / Narrator *Yui Horie as Wagon (voice) *Haruhiko Jō as General Schwarz (voice) *Jun Fukuyama as Baron Nero (voice) *Aya Hisakawa as Madame Noir (voice) *Noriko Hidaka as Miss Gritta (voice) Please put that on the page. And don't delete my changes please (Agustín Gómez). The name is Tokkyuger, not Toqger. And my edition is correct, because they'll exchange the suits between themselves. Moreover, I think everyone should be able to edit any article here on this wiki. - User:Vitoww forgot to sign this post. Please sign your posts! :The name is Toqger - please review the Style Guide. Your addition is incorrect because They exchange colors, not suits. And they only do it to use each other's weapons. Also, we determine the policies regarding who can edit what article(s) and when. ::Vitoww, any further attempt to tell the admins what to do will be met with consequences. This article is locked to prevent the addition of incorrect information prior to the show premiere. It'll be unlocked then, and not before. 6th Ranger It's worth noting that ToQ 6, (orange) assuming he's a 6th ranger, will be the first to not be gold or silver since Dekaranger, a whole 10 years. Assuming ToQger doesn't add any gold or siilver heroes it will be the first since Gekiranger to not include any ranger of those colors. Spongeboy1985 (talk) 17:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :He's definitely a Sixth Ranger, his suit design is different (more like the core Go-Ongers, in fact). Look at last year's team, Kyoryuger's other additional rangers had similar designs to the core five, but Kyoryu Gold was totally different. No triangle pattern on his sash. The sixth Ranger who was Orange in ToQger, but in fact, this is a second Orange Sentai Ranger. Do you think that Toq gou6 will appear in between March and April? Future Beetle (talk) 24:52, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Future Beetle... Your signature, man... too huge. Joker-Man (talk) 02:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :I get the feeling that he programmed his signiture incorrectly. ::No, he inserted it as a template instead of linking it by using 4 tildes (~~~~). I fixed it. :::Thank you Joker-Man (talk) 04:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Kamen Rider Gaim Crossover I heard there will be a crossover between Kamen Rider Gaim with Toqger this March 30th, so is it ok if we add Kamen Rider Gaim in the Allies section? :We do not add any info until it airs. And sign your posts. ::Since when? Isn't our policy not to add stuff until it's confirmed? That crossover is confirmed. Besides, they'll be meeting in Kamen Rider Taisen too, won't they? Show title in japanese plz. As it appears to be customary, shouldn't we add the show's title in japanese (and by extension its romanized version) and its literal translation into the article? I'd go for something like "(烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー Ressha Sentai Tokkyūjā)". -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 01:07, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Male pink ranger. As stated in this article, one of the notes are about the first time a male pink ranger appears. So I thought: why can't we put that fact in this article's note section? -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 03:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Add A Note Is it possible to add this note?: When adapted for Power Rangers, it will be the first series with an actual Orange Ranger. Boom does not count, as he was only the Orange Ranger in a dream sequence. Flippinawesome (talk) 01:15, March 16, 2014 (UTC) This page needs to be updated with plot and cast section I've visited ToQger page many times before and still, there is no update on plot and cast section. Only the Episode section is updated. This is sad. At least try to make this page more lively. P/S: And don't forget to add the opening narration too. Axel1999 (talk) 18:18, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I know, right? At least we can add cast info for at least Conductor, Wagon, G. Schwarts... Don't forget the intro narration! ("Ressha Sentai ToQger will be departing at 7:30. Please make sure not to miss your connection."') -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) No Ep 7? notwikiopsbutstill They haven't confirmed Ep 7 yet? /nowikiopsbutstill -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 00:58, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. And such a question is Wiki Ops, as you're effectively asking why we haven't added episode 7's name yet - the answer being that we don't know it. ::Speaking of Episode 7... it's confirmed somehow. :D -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:01, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :::No it's not, that's ToQger vs Gaim. ToQger's plot I've just scooped the plot from TV Asahi's ToQger's official website and translate it to Google Translate, but its seems complicated for me to do the translation. Right now I'm adding some translation I've just taken from official website so anyone can improvise this translation before adding it into 'Plot' section. Here's how it looks like: The world , what is visible is not everything . Power to dream , the power to imagine , That there is a world that can be obtained only by those who have the imagination to see . Imagination ! The the impossible possible , light the light to the world , it is infinite power . However , I also present darkness hate the light . The world who have lost their imagination sink into darkness ... Only those who have the imagination " rainbow line " line look brilliant And , orbital vehicle " Retsu-sha " of justice running strong over the On the other hand , the line " shadow line " of evil that has been laid to try to Tsutsumikomo in the darkness of the world And , orbital vehicle " Kleiner " of evil to terrorize people with runaway over it Kleiner and Retsu-sha fought violently fly in line with each other . As a result, it loses a lot of cars yul , rainbow line had been virtually destroyed . And , when current flow - Shadow line to revive the emperor of darkness , Increase evil station ( station ) , I was on the Tsutsumimo in darkness world . Order to protect the people from the shadow line , five young people confront ! The " limited express jar " fight with the power of imagination and Retsu-sha full . Imagination of victory ! Retsu-sha squadron limited express jar , starting progress finally ! Glad to help everyone. Axel1999 (talk) 19:44, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ToQger vs Gaim Shouldn't the TQG VS Gaim crossover be linked on this page? It seems to be in continuity and even referenced on the site as happening after episode 6. Is it possible to add it under episode 6 with the designation "SP"? Xtreme RX (talk) 18:19, April 1, 2014 (UTC)Xtreme RX :It is a crossover and thus belongs where it is. Friends Why? Agustín Gómez: I just tried to correct all the names were wrong of the cast (Example: "Raito" is corrected as "Right"). Why you delete my changes? :We didn't. Nothing is showing up on your edit history, so it seems that your edit wasn't saved for some reason. You did that some few minutes and I reverted them. (Agustín Gómez) Schwarz 's name is spelled with a T on the article... You should probably fix that. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 12:43, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed. It's done, thanks! Fix link to Ep 5. plz. To admins: First of all! Yay for ToQger Ep. 9! Whoo! Now to something more serious: can you fix the link to "Station 5"'s article (since it links to the article with the wrong title that has been labeled for deletion)? Thanks. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:52, April 13, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Peek your eyes for Ep. 10 if there's any. New Ranger Did you accept a new ranger? This was an april fools joke. It has been known it's FAKE for some time now.Gokaisilver19 (talk) 14:52, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I think the New Ranger will be in the movie version of ToQger. And I agree with Gokaisilver19. Future Beetle 15:53, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :This is fake. It is an April Fool's joke. The only new ranger that is confirmed is ToQ 6gou. Yup. I think we need to me careful with the stuff we put here. I mean if we put false info (aka fanon) then we might loose credibility. Not against RangerWiki anyhow. ToQ 0Go will NOT feature in any movie, just to make sure. Also episode ten's out whoo! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 22:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC) A 7th Ranger Call me crazy, but I believe there will be a seventh Ranger. When Right managed to power up Diesel, I'm pretty sure the console not only listed ToQ 1-6, but also a ToQ0. No idea what the color might be, but with this visual clue, I think we could consider it possible. Could someone add ToQ 0gou to the Ranger list? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:01, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Absolutely not. We don't add rumours or speculation, we add facts. ToQ0 has not been confirmed. ::What more confirmation do you need? It's visible in the show that it is possible. It was shown on Diesel's control board. Even if that clip is easy to miss, it is there. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:29, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::ToQ O is not a ranger. ToQ 0gou was an April Fool's joke, and clearly you fell for it. We are not adding false information to the article. ::::Come on, Station 8 aired a while after April Fool's Day. Do you really think they'd carry a joke that long and make it cannon like that? And yes, I read the old forum, and I do not agree. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 16:14, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::I don't need to think, because the subject was exposed on or shortly after April 1st. ToQ 0gou is an April Fool's joke and will NOT be added. ToQ Oh is not a ranger and therefore not indicative either. ::::::Additionally, we also debunked the April Fool's joke further here. :::::::Firstly, I already said I read and disagree with that forum. Second, it's not ToQ-Oh, that's the Megazord. It's either ToQ Zerogou or ToQ Reigou. Thirdly, Episode 8 aired on April 13th, long after April Fools Day. There is a chance ToQ 0 may exist, and regardless of your negative attitude I will hold on to that until proof otherwise or we get close to the season finale. I end this argument with this: "To each their own". --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 18:26, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::The control board says TQO, not TQ0, and it does mean ToQ-Oh - there's also CTQO, for Chou ToQ-Oh. This discussion ends now. You are hereby blocked for one month for trolling. ::::::::: Apparently you didn't read that forum, or you'd have seen it is an 'O' not a '0'. Regardless of when Station 8 aired, the fact remains it has been debunked as an April Fool's joke. There is a 0% chance of ToQ 0gou existing. You are right, the discussion is ending here, and after your one month block for trolling expires I expect you to conduct yourself better around here, lest you be blocked again and for longer. I tried to end it peacefully, but you had to go and block me for having a different opinion than you. Nice abuse of power admins. At least now we know where you stand. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:40, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Since you did not learn your lesson after your one month block you have been blocked for an additional 3 months. You WILL behave yourself when you return - your next block will be permanent. Zed in the character list Surely Zed should have been added to the villains list by now? Garhdo (talk) 17:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Gaim Shouldn't Gaim, Baron, and Ryugun be added into the character list similar to how Decade, Diend, and Kuuga were to Shinkenger? I mean they did work together in that full hour episode. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Ninninger is airing. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger is already airing and Ressha Sentai ToQger ended its run half a year ago, why not modify the article's intro section to reflect that? I'm asking this because that section makes it seem that ToQger hasn't ended yet while Ninninger hasn't even replaced the former in the SHT block. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:53, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :A better question is - why aren't you asking us to unprotect it so you can update it? You are able to edit the wiki, and editing it yourself is far more useful than begging admins or other users to do it. Also don't capitalize every other letter or mock the names of series. I had to change that in your post. Citation Living in Korea, I saw Train Force's commercial about a week or two ago. This is all in Korean, but it confirms the July 6th date. AkaNinger Talk 01:29, July 3, 2015 (UTC) No ToQger in America? First Go-Busters and now ToQger is being skipped too? WHY?! How can Saban do this again?! MrWii000 (talk) 02:17, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :Because they can. For more information and to discuss this, please visit RangerCrew or RangerBoard.